


It Takes Two

by Skye_Willows



Series: D:BH Smutshots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, And how to wind Connor up, Domestic Fluff, Easter Exchange Fic, Hank knows ballroom dancing, M/M, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Lubricating Androids, Smut, These two love to tease each other, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Tina asks for Connor's help in proving that she can be elegant at the First Responders' Ball - only problem being that the android is a hopeless dancer.Connor goes to Hank for help in teaching him how to dance.The result? The saying 'it takes two to tango' can be applied both vertically and horizontally.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my contribution to the D:BH Easter Exchange for Dani, I hope this is something that you enjoy! I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I just decided to roll with it and see where it landed. 
> 
> PS, I have almost no knowledge of ballroom dancing, though I would love to learn how. Please forgive a noob in her obliviousness!
> 
> Have fun all!

How did he get into these situations again? Right, poor life choices; that’s how. Which ones in particular?

Giving in to the whims of his ex-wife, dedicating too much time to work which led to him becoming a Lieutenant, drowning in a bottle so much that he got the _infamous_ ‘android sent by Cyber-fuck-your-Life-up’ to drag him out of that hole. And let’s not forget his latest one – falling in love with said android.

Okay, that was probably being incredibly dramatic.

One, Hank had some pretty fun adventures with his ex-wife years ago – one of which led to Cole – so he could never begrudge them entirely. Two, he was damn proud of having made Lieutenant at such a young age, even if he had squandered it since. Becoming an alcoholic definitely was not his finest move, but had he not fallen so far…well, Fowler might never have seen fit to partner him with Connor in an attempt to get Hank to clean his act up.

And loving Connor was never something he regretted: it was just how often the android made his cheeks burst into flame with something that Connor said that Hank hated. With Connor, that happened quite often.

The result of all this coming together? Connor’s question, which had Hank staring at him dumbstruck.

“Hank, can you teach me how to dance?”

… _What the ever loving fuck?_

From where he was currently grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Hank jolted and then proceeded to stare at Connor like the android had grown a second head. He was currently leaning against one of the other counters, hands in his pockets and head tilted slightly, with an eyebrow raised at Hank’s reaction. It still took Hank aback just how… _human_ Connor acted now compared to how they first met – though it really shouldn’t more than a year into his awakening.

Not to mention that he looked downright edible in that crimson button-up which clung to the android in all the right places, with dark grey skinny jeans that had no business shaping Connor’s ass and thighs as nicely as they did-

_Stop staring at him and focus you moron!_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Hank slammed the fridge door shut and pointedly opened his beer before even _thinking_ of tackling that question. Leaning against another cabinet on the opposite side from Connor, Hank stared at him suspiciously before speaking. “Where the fuck did that come from?” he asked before taking a long swig.

“Officer Chen has kindly requested my assistance at the First Responders’ Ball over the Easter weekend, and I would hate to let her down,” Connor said while flashing a small smile. A smile that Hank had come to learn meant ‘Bad Things’. It meant that Connor either had a scheme in mind, knew something which was going to make Hank regret having a literal super computer for a boyfriend, or was about to go into full-on seduction mode.

Right now, Hank was pretty sure which one of those options was the winning selection; and he was cursing his past self for putting him in this current situation.

“Dare I ask what this ‘request’ entails?” Hank went on while narrowing his eyes at the android. He wasn’t _quite_ expecting what came out next.

“She has asked that I help her perform a ballroom dance at the ball, specifically a tango. As such, I was hoping that I could ask for your advice in learning the appropriate techniques.”

Hank’s eyes widened slightly and he put his beer bottle down while giving Connor his undivided attention. “What the fuck? Tina’s never done ballroom in her life, she always sneers at the ‘pompousness’ of it at the ball every year. What gives?”

“Apparently she and Gavin have some form of bet going that Tina has minimal grace. She has asked me to help prove him wrong,” Connor smiled sweetly.

“By you two doing a tango in front of everyone?”

“Correct.”

“Why the fuck did she pick a tango? If she’s going for grace then surely she’d be better off with a foxtrot or a waltz,” Hank sighed while rubbing his temples. This wasn’t the sort of conversation he ever thought he’d be having.

“I am quoting Officer Chen’s response when I put this exact question to her: ‘because it’s the only damn dance that looks spicy enough for me’.”

That earned a snort from Hank while he shook his head. “The girl needs to watch an Argentine Tango if she’s looking for spice, that shit’s hot.” He abruptly held up a finger as Connor was about to speak. “Get that thought right out of your damn head, Con. I ain’t teaching you how to do an Argentine. One, that’s the sort of stuff saved for private nights, it’s practically sex while dancing. Two, neither you nor Tina is going to be able to nail that in time, it’ll take literal months for you to get it right if you want to impress anyone. _Especially_ you.”

Connor scowled at Hank while standing upright. “I take offense to that.”

“Con, I’ve seen you dance. Never thought I’d see the day where I put _you_ to shame, but you are fucking woeful at it,” Hank told him bluntly, smirking at how Connor’s cheeks flushed.

“It’s not my fault that I’m not designed to be imaginative…” Connor muttered back, looking rather put out.

Hank chuckled while picking up his beer again. “Humans don’t have the advantage of being ‘designed’, darlin’, so you’re just going to do it the good ol’ fashioned way. Besides, how do you figure this is going to work for you and Tina?”

“Once I learn a routine, I should be able to help walk her through all the steps thanks to my preconstruction software.”

“And you can’t use that shit to do this based off videos because…” Hank smirked, knowing the answer already. Connor’s blush only added to the effect.

“I’ve already tried, but I can conceive only individual steps. I can’t bring it together in a cohesive routine, let alone to music,” Connor admitted defeatedly, looking down at Sumo who was snoozing right next to the food bowls. Hank sniggered at the look on Connor’s face before deciding to put the android out of his misery.

“Okay, I can get that. But ask why _me,_ instead of going to some teacher?” he pressed, raising an eyebrow as Connor all but sashayed his way over, planting his hands either side of Hank on the counter as he stared up at the older man.

“Because you ballroom danced for nearly twenty years with your ex-wife,” Connor told him lowly, and Hank barely held back a broad grin at seeing how Connor’s LED was spinning yellow in thought. The android’s pupils were dilating and it wouldn’t take a genius to realise that the thought exhilarated Connor – which was an enormous boost to Hank’s ego.

“We weren’t anything like professionals, Con, we just did it for fun.” And because most of the time it led to a lot of ‘fun’ afterwards, given the two of them leaned towards conceiving more sensual routines in their spare time. There was something very enticing to dancing with someone so intimately…and Hank could see that Connor thought the same.

“I have found some video footage of your past performances at the club you formerly attended, Hank. The two of you were very accomplished,” Connor said while leaning up to stare right into Hank’s eyes. He wasn’t about to cave to this gorgeous android’s stare so easily though.

“So? It’s been almost fifteen years since I danced, I’m not exactly up to speed anymore.”

“Somehow, I doubt that those skills have simply been forgotten, Hank.”

“Oh you think so, do you?” Hank teased while placing a hand under Connor’s chin. “Just admit it, Con, you want _me_ to teach you cause you’re looking for an excuse to dance with me.”

Connor squirmed a little under the stare and Hank smirked. “That may have been a factor in the decision, yes,” he whispered as his eyes dropped to Hank’s lips. God, his android was just too damn tempting sometimes.

 _But_ …if Connor wanted to learn how to tango, he was going to have to get into the right mindset for it. That, and Hank just had too much damn fun teasing Connor.

With a broad smirk, Hank tapped Connor’s hip and eased the android away from him. “Better get that grocery shop that you were planning on doing then, sweetheart, cause I’m going to need you for a few hours.”

“Haaaaaaank,” Connor whined, clearly riled up, but Hank just winked at him.

“You want to learn how to tango, you’ve got to do it properly, Con. That means a bit of tension and passion. What better way than to not get what you want?” he finished in a sing-song voice, snickering when Connor scowled. “Get the groceries while I think about this, all right? I’ll need to find some music and come up with a few steps to introduce you to. _Don_ ’ _t_ rush, cause I’ll need at least an hour and a half.”

“That long…?” Connor groaned as his LED flickered between blue and yellow. Hank knew by now that it was a sign his android was feeling a little hot under the collar. Perfect.

Still smiling, Hank strode back up to Connor and began idly twirling his tie while giving the android a look that he knew drove Connor crazy. “You want me to show you how to dance properly, Con?”

“Yes,” the android breathed out against him, about to lean up for a kiss but Hank’s fingers on Connor’s mouth stopped him.

“Then make it two hours,” he taunted while stepping away to head through to his bedroom to dig through his old collection of CDs to get some inspiration.

“Hank!” Connor moaned – even more frustrated – but Hank just laughed as he walked away, purposefully locking the door behind him as he reached the bedroom. Connor could easy break through it but the human knew he wouldn’t. The symbolism is what would drive Connor crazy. That was conversation over until the two hours were up.

And boy, was Hank going to show Connor a few steps that were going to make his beautiful android lose it.

* * *

Sure enough, two hours to the second later, Hank got a knock on the bedroom door. He smirked from where he’d been lying back on the bed, standing up to see Connor on the other side. Hank’s glee grew at seeing how Connor’s LED was yellow, evidently still a little wound up, and he couldn’t help but peck the android’s lips at seeing the forlorn expression on his face. “Aw, don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Hank cooed while winking at him. “The wait will be well worth it, I know what I’m going to do with you now.”

Connor whined at how short the kiss was and pulled Hank down into a slightly longer one, to which the human chuckled lightly. “You have done nothing but sit on the bed for the past 52 minutes,” Connor told him petulantly as they pulled apart, which had Hank smirking.

“Yeah, and?” he teased while pushing Connor away slightly to walk out and head back to the living room.

“I fail to see how you could not have been instructing me before now,” the android went on, watching as Hank began to push at the sofa and coffee table to make a little more space in the room. Connor followed his lead, and the android’s strength made the task much easier. It was only a couple of minutes later that they had created enough floor space to meet Hank’s agreement.

“All right, that should do. Con, find this song and throw it on the speakers for me, will ya?” Hank asked while showing his phone to the android. “Can’t get into the mood to make a routine without the right music,” he finished while fishing out a hair tie and pulling his silver locks into a short ponytail.

It was a track that Connor was not familiar with, and it took rather longer than he expected to find a downloadable version which would be compatible with their sound system. “This is not a song with which I am acquainted,” Connor said while cocking his head, listening to the track as it played.

Hank snorted while checking to make sure Sumo was snoozing out of range. When he saw the dog lying on the floor next to the TV, Hank whistled on him and placed the blanket over the back of the sofa on the cushions. Sumo looked up and boofed in confusion when he saw where Hank was urging him to go. “Yeah, I know, bud: you don’t normally get up here. Don’t get used to it, all right? I just don’t want you accidentally getting trodden on by our clumsy-ass android.”

Connor glowered at Hank, unimpressed, as Sumo woofed happily at realising what was being asked of him and lumbered over to the sofa before leaping up onto it. Or at least, half leaping. Hank chuckled at seeing the still sleepy dog only half make it on and then helped by hauling Sumo the rest of the way up. Sumo yawned once he was comfortable again and Connor spoke as Hank stood again. “I’m not that clumsy, Hank,” he told him sourly.

The human raised an eyebrow at Connor as he strolled back over. “Normally I’d say you weren’t, but I saw the last time you attempted to dance and ended up elbowing someone in the face without noticing. Not to mention you stepped on at least two others.” Connor’s face fell slightly and Hank smiled at him, tipping Connor’s chin up again to lock his lips to his partner’s softly. The android moaned when Hank turned it slightly more passionate, before whining as his human broke away rather abruptly. Hank chuckled ruefully. “Sorry, Con, but I need you to be frustrated if you’re going to get the mood of this right.”

“I fail to see how sexual arousal and denial of intimacy is essential to leaning how to dance a tango,” Connor snipped, which had Hank sniggering.

“Wow, you must be wound up pretty good if you just went all thesaurus-y on me,” the older man teased before his focus went back to the music playing in the background. “You been listening?”

“Yes, though I fail to see how this track is suitable. It is almost 9 minutes long, and carries none of the classical tango undertones.”

Hank snorted at Connor’s answer. “Listen to you go. That’s because I’m not focusing on the whole track, smart-ass. You can cut it down on the fly, right?” Connor nodded in response to Hank’s enquiry. “Trim it down to this section and have a listen.”

Connor followed Hank’s instructions and was surprised once the reduced segment began building. “Oh…”

“Get it now?” Hank whispered to him while holding a hand out for Connor, guiding the android to the centre of the room. “You don’t have to use ‘classical’ music for ballroom dancing, Con – it’s the meaning behind the dance that draws people in more. I always used to pick the music for my ex-wife and I’s routines since she said I had the better ear for it.”

He stopped with Connor opposite him, pulling the android in by the hip so that they were slotted together. Hank smiled as he saw Connor flush and shifted his hand to the small of Connor’s back, drawing a shiver. “You know what a tango is meant to represent, right?” he whispered while catching Connor’s chin once again. As the android nodded, Hank leant right in to his ear. “One of the common misconceptions is that it is danced in anger, but that’s not how it started. It’s meant to be sensual and intimate…an expression of the passion shared between a pair.”

Connor let Hank manoeuvre him into position, shifting the android’s body to the right alignment while helping to take Connor into a perfect hold. “You can look this shit up, right, Con?” Connor nodded as Hank’s lower hand playfully swatted his ass, earning a startled yelp from the android. “Then stop being stiff as a goddamn board. I’m not _that_ intimidating.”

Hank barely managed to hold back a smile at the pout on Connor’s face. “I’m a little…out of my depth here,” he admitted shyly, to which the human nuzzled his cheek.

“You can use your preconstruction for individual dance moves, that’s what you said earlier?” Connor nodded minutely in reply. “Then just follow my lead, darlin’.”

Transfixed by the man’s tone, Connor stared up at him awe as Hank stood upright again and nodded towards the speakers. The android took the silent prompt and restarted the music, but his eyes never tore from Hank’s own as the human’s hand on Connor’s back made sure the two stayed locked together. Contrary to what Connor expected, their joined hands were brought close to rest against their chests as Hank began to slowly twirl them on the spot. With each fluid movement Connor could feel himself relaxing, and he could suddenly understand why Hank picked this music now.

The slow, melodic beginning which paved the way for a slow dance, just the two of them moving silently together in an embrace. It was almost like being wrapped in a blanket of just them; hidden from the eyes of the world.

As the building began, Hank pushed Connor out and twirled him, the android following along using his preconstruction software. With Hank leading, Connor found himself a lot more assured in his steps – trusting the older man to guide his way. It was a strange parallel to their partnership in the field, he realised. Hank was the one who led them, but they still worked in perfect concert. Connor felt like he could almost predict the other’s steps, knowing where he was needed: and that applied here too. Under Hank’s intense stare, Connor let himself melt into his partner’s arms and went where he was guided.

Hank’s eyes twinkled as he brought Connor back into hold, and as the two began to turn around the room they slowly lost themselves to the music, and to each other. Their stares never left the other as they moved around the small space, Hank gradually throwing in more techniques to show Connor some of his lingering skills. It was true, this was the sort of thing that you didn’t ever forget – but the one thing that Hank had truly missed was this feeling right now.

Electric, sensual, intimate.

He was well aware that many of those who danced were lovers and he knew exactly why – in this setting, it was hard not to be lost to the connection that sparked between two people as they shared their bodies in tapestry of music, dancing and performance.

At this moment, he couldn’t imagine sharing this with anyone but Connor. Not something as… _immersive_. He’d barely noticed that Connor had looped the track over the last segment, the two of them were so enraptured in the moment and each other.

Connor gasped as Hank wrenched the android hard against him, feeling the older man’s breath against his neck. He shuddered as Hank began to nose behind his ear, never once stopping their slow twirl around the room. The android had no idea how Hank could split his concentration like this, Connor’s own was completely lost in the feel of being in Hank’s arms. Connor suddenly found himself envious of the human skill of ‘muscle memory’ – androids didn’t have that, everything they did took up processing power. That ability to move purely on instinct was something beyond him.

Just as Connor felt himself begin to wobble, Hank stopped and dipped him. The pair stared at each other with eyes dark in arousal and Connor could see on his HUD that Hank’s heart rate was picking up. The chinks were finally starting to show in the careful façade, which Connor pounced on, locking his lips together with Hank’s own.

A loud groan tore itself from Hank’s throat as Connor undulated the length of his torso and hips against Hank’s own, feeling their matching interest against each other’s hips. Refusing to let the android seize control back, Hank thrust his tongue into Connor’s mouth, earning a moan in return as the android’s arms circled instead around Hank’s shoulders.

“Christ, Con,” Hank breathed as he pulled himself away, staring at Connor in undisguised lust. “I’m not young anymore, I can’t keep you down like this forever.”

“Then ‘keep me down’ another way,” the android whispered against his lips in an unmistakable invitation. “I seem to believe there is such a thing as a ‘horizontal tango’ that you could be showing me too.”

Hank sniggered, causing Connor to giggle too but the grin on Hank’s face was infectious as he pulled the android back upright and hauled him towards their bedroom. “Jesus, where’d you learn lines like that, sweetheart? That was fucking awful.” Connor just winked as they both made it into the bedroom and Hank shut the door behind him, staring as Connor stood with a coy smile at the edge of their bed. His breath caught as Connor began to undo the buttons of his crimson shirt, the confidence radiating from him tantalising.

_Oh fuck me…_

The android pulled open the button of his jeans and unzipped the fly to let the rest of his shirt free, and Hank growled at the sight. Unable to resist, he stormed across and tugged the android back into his arms. Connor let loose a needy moan as their lips reconnected in a heated battle, hands wandering to divest each other of clothing. It was a practised art between them now, freeing each other from jeans and underwear to rut against each other as Connor unbuttoned Hank’s shirt, throwing it off before wrenching the man’s t-shirt away. Always the last item to go since it required them to split apart.

Now naked save for Connor’s opened shirt – leaving it on was a shared kink of theirs – the android’s eyes twinkled as he hooked an ankle around Hank’s own and spun gracefully, earning a gasp of surprise as the pair collapsed to the bed. Hank let loose a laugh mixed with a growl at seeing the android lain atop him, sighing as Connor’s lips got to work on his chin and neck. His own hands slipped under Connor’s shirt and began teasing the white plastic which appeared beneath his touch, earning shivers from the android.

Rutting their stiff cocks against each other slowly, Hank snarled when Connor got a hold of a nipple and bit down just sharp enough to leave a sting. Thinking that the android had enjoyed enough of a power trip, the human shoved him with his right arm and leg, causing Connor to flop onto the mattress as Hank nestled himself between the android’s spread legs. A throaty cry escaped from Connor’s throat as Hank began sucking on the plastic there. He couldn’t pull a hickey like he would on a human, but he now knew where the edges of Connor’s panels were – and just what motions on them caused Connor to go mad.

Whimpering as Hank’s teeth latched on to an edge while his tongue caught another, Connor thrust himself up slightly more desperately against Hank’s length. “Hank,” he begged, “please…”

“Please what, baby?” he purred before blowing right into the small gap, causing Connor’s plating to light up blue for a second. Connor shivered and whined at the momentary overload to his senses and went to move his hands to his dick to get some relief, but Hank felt the movement and caught Connor’s wrists in his hands. They could hear a small tear from the shirt being stretched beyond its limits but both ignored it as Hank slammed Connor’s wrists into the bed above his head. “Nuh-uh, Con. You don’t get to rush me.”

“Oh _fuck;_ Hank you’ve been teasing me for hours now!” Connor whined while thrusting up against the human’s bulk. “Just fuck me, please!”

“I’ll get there when I’m good and ready, sweetheart,” Hank told him while thrusting his cock along Connor’s balls and length. It made the android whimper in want, futilely trying to angle himself up to get Hank to make contact with his already dripping ass, but the older man was having none of it. He pulled back slightly, causing Connor to cry out at the loss of contact as Hank smirked. “Awww, poor baby. You gonna behave for me now, darlin’?”

Hank quickly realised from the spark in Connor’s eyes that the short answer to that was no.

Letting loose his full strength and dexterity, Connor managed to latch his legs around Hank’s hips while forcing his chest up. The space which had come about from Hank pulling way had given enough room for Connor to flip their positions once more, the android now placed firmly atop his human and staring down at him demandingly. His hands snatched Hank’s in tight lock over his partner’s stomach as he rubbed his ass across Hank’s length. The lubricant that had been dripping from his hole coated the other man’s cock in a generous layer as Hank hissed at the slide.

“No, I’m not,” Connor told him while shifting to clamp Hank’s hands down with one of his own. “I’ve wanted this for hours, and now that I have you here…I’ve had enough waiting,” Connor declared while lining himself up with his free hand before spearing down on Hank’s dick without so much as a thought.

“Shitting fuck, Con!” Hank exclaimed as he abruptly found himself enveloped in silky heat, hissing at the sudden change before he felt Connor shivering above him. Concern flooded through the lust for a second as he focused in on Connor’s scrunched eyes. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

Opening lust blown eyes, Connor nodded down at Hank before tentatively moving. “Mmmm, yes. I just- That was a rapid adjustment, I needed a second to get used to you.”

Hank snickered and then groaned as Connor began to lift himself. “Always warned you that you’d hurt yourself if you took me without a little prep, baby,” he hissed as Connor shifted his hands, allowing Hank to take a firm grasp of the android’s waist.

“Hank…” It seemed that Connor’s processors were so focused on their coupling that he’d lost the ability to stay with their small conversation, instead riding Hank with confidence and determination. The man beneath him gasped as Connor introduced vicious twists of his hips and clenched down every so often, causing jolts to shoot up his straining cock as he held on to Connor’s bouncing hips.

Seeing Connor like this was an intoxicating sight. Eyes closed and fluttering when Connor brushed himself against that special spot, cheeks flushed and pump regulator glowing a serene blue from Connor’s lower chest. Hips rotating, cock slapping against the android’s abdomen as he rode himself closer and closer to oblivion. Hank knew this was not going to last. Right now, Connor was irresistible.

“Con, sweetheart.” The android howled as Hank’s hands rubbed against his pump regulator and cock, the two most outwardly sensitive parts of his body. “Baby I hope you’re fucking close, cause I can’t-I can’t-”

He could see the android’s LED start to burst red between all the yellow and Hank knew Connor was right on the edge, he could see and feel it. Shifting his legs slightly, Hank thrust himself right up into the android’s prostate and went to town, fucking the pair of them through their almost synchronised orgasms. Connor screamed and shuddered from where he was situated on top of Hank while the older man groaned as his whole body was pulled taut. He stuttered out a few shaky breaths as the tension began to ease, flopping back on to the bed exhausted.

A slowly descending weight on his stomach and chest had Hank smiling and he wrapped his heavy arms around Connor, leaving a tender kiss on the android’s head. “That better?” he asked sluggishly, chuckling when all he got out of Connor was a contented purr. “Fuck, neither of us really lasted there, did we?”

Connor nuzzled Hank’s chest with his cheek as he finally slipped himself off the human’s softening cock and nestled into his side. “Am I right in assuming that you were as aroused as I was for the past few hours?” the android wondered.

“Oh god yeah, the idea of dancing with you is sexy as hell,” Hank told him bluntly, which had Connor giggling. “Let alone something like a tango, I mean- Jesus, Con, I was all but ready to jack off in here to stop myself from getting too excited.”

“Hank!” Connor exclaimed before bursting into full laughter, Hank doing the same.

“Nah, while I was looking for a track I remembered how much I loved that song and always wondered what it would be like to dance with someone to that,” Hank told him while stroking Connor’s hair, feeling the android melt against him. “It was fucking amazing.”

“That is was,” Connor agreed before looking up at Hank. “Would you ever consider taking up ballroom dancing again?”

“Pffft, nah,” Hank dismissed with a rueful chuckle. “Not with the shape that’s I’m in now.” Connor sighed in disappointment, which had Hank raising an eyebrow at him. “What’s that for?”

“Oh, nothing…I was just imagining what you’d look like all suited up, it’s a rather enticing thought.”

Hank smiled down at Connor as he pressed a slow kiss to Connor’s LED, causing the android to hum happily. “Get me back into shape and I’ve got a black shirt and jacket that I know I rocked back in the day. You can drool over that image.” Connor beamed and the genuine happiness on his face was too much for Hank, who just shook his head while cuddling his android.

“By the way,” he went on, “I hope you realise that I ain’t going to teach you anything like that for when you dance with Tina, though I’ll happily make sure you two twirl like a couple of pros.”

“Oh, that was never an issue, Hank,” Connor chimed back with a knowing glint, “though I am hoping you can show me how to do an Argentine Tango someday. It looks rather…dirty.”

Hank snorted while hauling Connor up so that the two of them were at eye level. “You just want to see me throw my back out trying to throw you around, don’t you?”

“Given how you’ve successfully fucked me against walls, counters and even on dumpsters, I doubt that will be an issue,” the android sassed back, which had Hank howling in equal parts hilarity and embarrassment.

“Holy shit! How do you even just _say_ that shit without so much as flinching, Con?” A sly wink was all the answer Connor gave as Hank pulled him in for another long kiss. “You behave while I’m teaching you how to dance with Tina to make Gavin lose a shit ton of money, and I promise I’ll teach you how Argentine and finish by fucking you so hard that you’ll need to reset. Deal?”

Connor beamed in reply. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the music that actually inspired Hank and Connor's dance was **The Night King** by Ramin Djawadi. Specifically the bit from 5:40 in till just before the 8:00 mark. I ended up rewriting it after hearing the track since it felt like a perfect seduction build-up!
> 
> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
